Overboard
by bewilder22
Summary: There's something going on at camp, and Annabeth cannot quite figure out what. With Percy missing, she cannot think about much, but with Greece coming up... she has got to let it go and prepare. It could be the end.


**Okay, so I have had this idea in my head for a while, but every time I wrote it down, it just wasn't good. Hopefully, this time it will come out good. This is such a Percabeth song! I can't help, but feel the blame for the Percy situation. One day my friend and I were talking and I said, "Why can't Hera have better revenge than pooping cows?" Then, the book came out and my friend was like, "Are you happy? You did this! This is her better revenge!"**

**I'm ashamed. I'm sorry, Percy. Annabeth, reap my soul with the cursed blade.**

**Anyways, this is my SoN kickoff!**

**Overboard**

Annabeth was beginning to lose hope. Everything was in chaos.

She was tired beyond belief, the Hephaestus cabin was on its last wing, the Demeter cabin was afraid they were next from the Gaea story, the campers were fearful and moping over the disappearance Jason was annoyed and easily aggravated, and Chiron was being vague as usual. Rachel was trying her best, but none of her prophecy's were helpful much, and that just made everyone angrier.

So, here they were, at the end of May getting ready to go off into world's unknown with "allies" that will probably want to skin them alive (if they can be found and agreed with) So far, it wasn't logical for them to survive, and her faith plunged deeper... But then, she remembered something; something a certain Seaweed Brain said.

_It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win._

Oh, Percy, Annabeth thought. What stupid thing did you do to get in this situation?

But he was right. No matter what had happened in the Titan War, the campers pushed through and ended up winning. If Percy could lead them, then Annabeth could lead this group. Oh, goodness, but Percy...

"Where is he?" Annabeth, on Half-Blood Hill, whispered to the sky. Then she said a little louder, "What did you do to him? Leo, Piper, and Jason saved your butt, and you repay us by IGNORING us? Why, WHY do this? Haven't I suffered enough?" She settled down a bit. "Haven't we all?"

She sighed and headed back to her cabin. Up on their SMART boards was a countdown til Greece. There were three days, six hours, and thirty minutes left. When there were two days left the camp was having a goodbye party for those heading off. Of course only a couple of campers were going. All the head counselors were at least going along with most of the older kids. Some of the border line kids stayed back to tend the little ones. Only seven were actually mentioned to do this, but a little backup never hurt anybody.

Anyways, on that day there was a finale campfire, the unveiling, and the team was recognized... especially the seven, or at least what they knew.

Annabeth had been preparing for a while staying up late during the nights and bugging the crap out of her siblings. Only Malcolm and Sophia were gracious enough to help her, but Sophia was up until twelve o' click every night anyways. Plus, they also wanted to get inside on the mission since they were going along.

Annabeth plopped down on her bed. Papers wee rumbling under her, but she was too depressed to do anything about it. Her siblings left her alone. They knew from experience that Annabeth was not to be messed with in times of despair, rage, and disorganization.

Annabeth looked at the pictures of her and Percy on her nightstand. There were two in one of those two picture frames. The first one was herself and Percy together at Mythology before they were going out. Malcolm had taken it by surprise. He was saying something snarky and she was rolling her eye. Then the other one was taken on the last week of camp after the war. Annabeth's hands were taped and she and Percy were arm in arm.

She smiled. The pictures reminded her of better times: before and after they started to date. She still remembered them as if they were yesterday. Percy's smile, his incompetence, her own superiority... it was perfect, but now he was gone. She only had Hera to thank for that.

Filled with rage, Annabeth stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked behind her. Annabeth looked. It was Leo. "You having fun there?"

Annabeth sighed and sat up. Leo kind of reminded her of Percy in a way. He always joked and the way he seemed to not know anything, but it wasn't much. Still, seeing any boy with that attitude made her heart ache nowadays.

"Hey, Leo. I-I'm just thinking."

"Oh, well, I guess that something you could only expect from a child of Athena."

Annabeth cracked a smile. Leo always managed to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess that would only be natural." She sighed composing herself. "So, what's up?"

"Oh," Leo exclaimed like he just realized he came here for something. "I just wanted to say that Chiron's calling a meeting tomorrow. He wants to make sure everything is finalized for time zero."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Okay, thanks." Annabeth had a small feeling of disappointment inside of her. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling Leo was going to tell her something big. His face did have a look of falsity. It was like he was keeping a secret.

"Welcome," he said finally and made his to the door, but he only made it halfway when he stopped. He took a moment to think before walking back to Annabeth who had taken an interest in the floors. "Not that I can be put in your smarty-pants shoes, but don't worry, we're gonna find him. After all, Jason isn't so no _comprehendo _anymore. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we may get a lead soon."

"How do you know?" she asked tiredly. Leo shrugged nonchalantly. He had that look again.

"Eh, tough-Hephaestus-kid-with-fire-powers intuition, I guess." Leo sighed and perked up a tad. "Anyways, see you around."

Annabeth nodded not sure she should be worried or not.

Once Leo left, Annabeth laid down and went to sleep, too tired to eat dinner. Dreams did not help her.

_She was hanging onto a cliff for dear life. The powerful ocean surging below her. Around, the air was fast and furious snagging her curl, and above her, Percy stood._

_He just stared at her comprehensively until he smiled. He reached for her hand and held it. The only thing that kept her from falling was him. Then things turned bad._

_Percy's eyes narrowed and he let go. Annabeth tumbled to the ground. Her mouth was moving but no words came. The ocean just kept coming closer... and closer... and..._

She woke in a cold sweat breathing hard. Looking around herself, she tried to calm down: same cabin, same bed, same place. She sighed. Morning had come and fist light was out. The only other one awake was Malcolm. He was standing at the SMART board.

"The use?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head shaken up a bit.

"No, it wasn't a demigod dream. It was a real life nightmare." Her voice was soft and confused. "I-I haven't had one of those since before I came to camp."

"Maybe it's sign?" Malcolm guessed. "You know, like, when you take a test and only one answer is different than the rest."

"Maybe..." Annabeth sighed. "One day til cast off. And we still haven't found, Percy. I don't think we're ready. We only have half of the team. We Greeks are working our butts off here while the Romans are busy sitting under trees being fed grapes!"

"Annabeth, shh!" Malcolm hissed. "You wanna wake up the whole cabin?"

"Sorry," she replied without much interest on what he said. She stood up. "Well, I guess I'll get ready for the meeting."

The meeting was scheduled right after breakfast, so she packed up her sack and brought it with her. Annabeth tied to make the most of the morning, but it was kind of hard to when the only thing served was grits. She decided to make conversation for her cabin's sake.

"So, who's the one that solved Sophia's riddle?"

"Nathaniel." Sophia said. "he got it right the first time. That's great considering Malcolm had to go through it five times."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open, "Five _times_? That deserves garbage duty today, my friend!"

Nathaniel laughed, but Malcolm scowled at him.

"If you think its so funny then why don't you do it."

"Because Annabeth said for you to do it."

"She never appointed it formally."

"Tell him now! Tell him now!"

"I doubt she wants to tell you to take out the trash now."

"I know she does! Annabeth, tell me to take out the trash now."

"Okay, Nathaniel, you're taking out the trash." Annabeth smirked. Nathaniel's face became red.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"You have a lot to learn, Grasshopper," Malcolm said calmly.

"You guys are so competitive," Sophia giggled.

"Are not!"

Annabeth smiled for the first time in a while. Trying to make the most of a situation was all you had sometimes.

…...

After breakfast, the head counselors gathered in the red room.

In attendance there was Travis and Connor, Clarisse, Clovis, Butch, Jason who was in a deep conversation with Thalia (she had arrived in January), Piper, Leo, Will, Lou, Chiron, Pollux, and Nico who was summoned to help.

The only person missing was Katie, who had just arrived at camp yesterday, but no sooner did Annabeth think that, she walked in.

"Annabeth, you'll never believe who I just saw in the Big House," was how Katie started, but whatever she was going to say was drowned out by Travis giving her a kiss full on the mouth. All of the counselors were silent and appeared to not be breathing.

"Travis, what was that?" Katie asked confused. As was Annabeth, but she then realized what Stoll's angle was all along.

"It-uh, it's good to see you again," he said and he sat down at her seat.

Everyone was awaiting Katie's reaction. There was none, so Annabeth asked her, "What were you saying again?"

"I, uh..." Katie was not on earth anymore. She was in her own little world. "I forgot. Never-mind, it probably wasn't important."

The counselors let out a huge sigh of relief.

Annabeth looked around, shrugged and sat down.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Now, students. This will be out last meeting before we set sail for Greece. Please make sure that everyone's lists are in order for your cabin substitutes. I do hope that they will not have to stay in that post. Now, since we have had no luck so far on finding the Roman camp, I believe we'll just have to sail on and hope for the best. Jason, have you heard anything else?"

Jason shook his head frustrated. Chiron sighed expecting that response.

"Now, tomorrow it the final banquet so be packed and ready by then. We will set said that night. Understand?"

Chiron started to go into a deep conversation about the lists criteria. Annabeth mostly zoned him out except for what the saw was important. Oddly enough, Chiron was a bit giddy today. Scratch that everyone was giddy today. Annabeth sensed something was up. She needed to figure out what.

She was about to ask when they were dismissed and she headed back to her cabin to finalize her packing which she had only done about ten times.

The rest of the day and most of the next was slow. She gave a cabin announcement. Sophia and Nathaniel were in charge while she and Malcolm were gone. Only one three more cabin-mates were going and that was Alexandra, Regina, and Ben. Then, she was given a CD and a case and 'phones from Will.

"Chiron said to listen to this. There will be karaoke event going on and you were voted to sing duet. This is that song. Just a heads up."

"Who else is singing?" she asked.

"That's a secret," Will said slyly as he slipped out the door. Annabeth frowned and listened to the song over and over again until she was asleep.

The next morning, Annabeth loaded her stuff by the dock and went to breakfast and then lunch when, finally, the party had begun.

There was music, lights, laughter, and even the occasional tear. After all, this was to kick off the beginning of a new war. But mostly, there were fun things going on since that was the goal anyways.

The games began around three and lasted to about two hours when they moved on to the karaoke.

The first people up were Leo and Chris singing We No Speak _Americano_. Everyone was laughing through that. Then, Travis and Connor sang Jump. It fit them so well. Even Malcolm got in on the groove and sang White n' Nerdy. Annabeth was cracking up by the end. Finally, the time came for Annabeth's mysterious duet.

Annabeth walked up and was met by the roaring applause of campers. She felt famous for a moment, but then, she shrugged that thought off and focused on her part. She was beginning after all.

The piano started to play in the background, then violins, and finally Annabeth.

_It feels like we've been out at sea,  
>So back and forth that's how it seems,<br>And when I wanna talk you say to me,  
>That if it's meant to be it will be.<em>

_.._

Annabeth had never really thought of herself as a singer. I mean, she lived around Apollo's kids for crying out loud, but her voice was steady and carried a tune. It was pleasant, but not flamboyant and she was okay with that. She was known for her brains, not voice after all._  
>..<em>

_So crazy in this thing we call love,  
>And now that we've got it we just can't give up<br>I'm reaching out for you,  
>Got me out here in the water and I,<em>

_I'm overboard  
>And I need your love to pull me up<br>I can't swim on my own  
>It's too much<br>Feel like I'm drowning without your love,  
>So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.<br>.._

Annabeth's turn was over. She wasn't needed until the last chorus and was ready to find out who her partner was.

_..  
>Never understood you when you'd say,<br>You wanted me to meet you halfway,  
>I felt like I was doing my part,<br>You kept thinking you were coming up short  
>Its funny how things change cause now I see.<br>.._

Annabeth froze. This voice was so familiar. It went to her very heart, and she didn't recognize it at first, but she had one suspicion... It was confirmed when she saw Percy Jackson walking down one aisle of steps. He was waking slowly and smiled as he did so. Annabeth knew he remembered her. It took all of her will power to not run over to him and squeeze him to death. Instead, she waited for him to get to her

_..  
>So crazy in this thing we call love,<br>And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
>I'm reaching out for you,<br>Got me out here in the water and I,  
>I'm overboard<br>And I need your love to pull me up  
>I can't swim on my own<br>It's too much  
>Feel like I'm drowning without your love,<br>So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.  
>..<em>

Percy had reached the stage and was now slowly making his was to Annabeth. They were both singing the bridge.

.._  
>It's supposed to be some give and take I know,<br>But your only taking and not giving anymore,  
>So what do I do?<br>Cause I still love you,  
>And you're the only one who can save me.<br>.._

Percy took Annabeth's hand, and she could feel the empty void that plagued her for half of the year. But she still kept her composure. Percy could sense that.

.._  
>I'm overboard<br>And I need your love to pull me up  
>I can't swim on my own<br>It's too much  
>Feel like I'm drowning without your love,<br>So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver. _

_.._

Annabeth and Percy stopped still staring at each other. Percy smiled, but Annabeth frowned, realization kicking in. She hauled off and punched him in the arm. It didn't hurt, but her heart did.

"How, dare you go off and pull a stunt like this leaving me here all confused and worried, Seaweed Brain! You must have really ticked off Hera for her to pull this."

Percy smiled and said, "And I thought that was your job, Wise Girl."

Annabeth flung her arms around Percy who hugged her back just as tightly.

"Oh, gods, Percy, I've missed you so much!" she almost cried of joy.

The whole amphitheater erupted into applause and cheering. Four more figure came into the arena. It was a wolf and three kids: two girl and a boy. Chiron joined Annabeth and Percy along with Leo, Piper, and Jason.

"Jason!" one of the girl said. She was African American. The other had dark hair and the boy had brown.

"Hazel!" he exclaimed. "Reyna! And Frank!"

He ran over to greet his comrades when he noticed the wolf. Jason stood stock still and saluted her.

"Jason," the wolf said.  
>"Lupa," he replied.<p>

"It's so nice to have you back."

"Yes, it is."

"Whoa! What's going on?" Annabeth asked. Chiron stepped in.

"We found the camp thanks to Jason and sent a party to retrieve Percy and send our cause. Lupa's soldiers came quite easily."  
>"How did Jason know where it was? I though he had lost them."<p>

"I did," Jason explained, "but I regained them about a week ago. We all decided to surprise you."

"So, both sides are helping now?"

Everyone nodded. Annabeth realized this was what all the odd looks and seclusion was about. They were all trying to keep a secret to surprise her. Well, it worked.

"Yep," Leo said. "It was hard not to tell you. You probably noticed how I was acting weird the other day. I had gone over that morning to debrief them on the ship and what has happened so far along with Jason and Piper."

"They were cooped up for a while in that basement," Piper added.

"I about went mad," Percy laughed. "I wanted to go to my cabin, but Chiron thought that you might go in there, but you never seemed to go out of your cabin."

"Percy, you never know," Chiron sighed.

"Yeah, it is Annabeth we are all talking about!" Leo smirked.

"Keep that up, Valdez," Annabeth sighed checking her fingernails, and you'll be fed to Gaea on Mount Olympus.

"Yes, m'am!" He saluted. The the dark haired girl, Reyna, rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she said, "but I need a formal introduction right now. Could we?"

Chiron nodded, "We were just about to get to that." he turned to the audience who was waiting patiently.

"Students and visitors from Legion Camp! We are gathered here today to say farewell and good luck to seven demigods who were mentioned in the great prophecy! They shall set sail to Greece and defeat the giants and Gaea where their roots began! Not only did their roots begin there, but so did ours: both Greek and Roman! We are all connected no matter what and our reunification will begin today!"

"No matter what happens," Lupa stepped in, "they will not be alone for they will need the help of the gods. Only then will they be able to defeat the giants. Those of you who are not joining them in this mission, pray for them! The seven will be backed up by a couple from each camp to aid them in battle! And now, the demigods!" She walked over to her campers and stood next to them. "Representing the Legion Camp is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Mercury/Hermes! Frank Zhang, son of Apollo! And at last, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter/Zeus!"

Chiron walked over to his four, "Representing Camp Half-Blood is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus! Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva! And greatly, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon/Neptune!"

The crowd erupted into applause. Chiron and Lupa looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"Now, attention!" Chiron shouted. "In honor or Camp Half-Blood we would like to invite all of you to a picnic then to the boat for cast off.

Everyone headed out toward the pavilion and surrounding area. The Legion campers tried to find their Greek counter parts. Annabeth could see Hazel with Travis and Connor gambling over a stolen piece of jewelry, Piper was talking to this pretty oriental girl and they were both smiling, and Katie and a brown haired guy were talking looking at Travis, Connor, and Hazel. They were have a somewhat deep discussion. Will was over at the speakers plugging in a blonde girl's iPod. The rest of the campers were all trying to talk to one another. They seemed totally oblivious to the fact that they used to be enemies about a week ago.

Annabeth spent the rest of the time eating with her siblings, she really wanted to talk to Percy but she owed her siblings some happiness from her.

They went to her gushing and spilling out their secret.

"It's okay, but that's the last secret we keep!" she said sternly.

"You should've seen your face! It was like 'I'm gonna cry, but let's just pretend that I'm all big and mighty right here!'" Alexandra said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy I'm happy enough to let that go."

"Aw, you know it's true!" Malcolm said taking a bite from a cupcake.

Annabeth smirked, "So, you're going to hold this over me?"

"Yep," he said dabbing a bit of icing on his nose. She wiped it off and looked to her left.  
>"Hey, look it's Layla!" Annabeth waved to her "Lay-<em>Umph!<em>"

Malcolm had stifled her with his hand. He shot her a killer look.

"Don't ever do that again!" he said through gritted teeth. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and Malcolm yelped. He released his hand and studied it. "You bit me!"

"Be a man!" she shouted. Malcolm pulled her to the side.

"If you ever," he started, "say what you were about to say. I will personally feed you to Gaea!"

"Hey, no plagiarizing!"

"Annabeth..."

"Okay, I won't tell her, but you need to come clean. Both of you are going on the expedition. Tell her now or you will regret it"

"You should now." Malcolm smirked.

"Yeah..."

The conch horn sounded. Annabeth looked at the pavilion with everyone else.

Chiron made an announcement, "It is time! Everyone, to the dock!"

Everyone made a mad dash to the dock. The seven and their said quick goodbyes and joined each other near the gangplank.

Lupa padded up to Leo, "Now..."

"Leo Valdez, my lady," Leo said ith a smile.

"Yes, Leo, would you mind giving us some information on thei vessel?"

"Oh, yes!" Leo turned to the 'audience'. He started to talk like a mix between a gameshow host and a commercial man, "Ladies and gentlemen, horse and wolf, monster and... whatever Argus is, may I present to you... _THE ARGO II_!"

There was a murmuring between the crowd. "Yes, that's right! This ship is equipped to survive the rolling waves and the whistling air above our head. It's built with what looks like mahogany, but really it's a special brand of reinforced steal and bronze! Yes, it is _muy magnifico_!"

"English please?" someone from the crowd asked. Leo frowned.  
>"It can fly, sail and is made out of metal."<p>

"Oh," the audience chorused.

Chiron trotted up, "Well done, Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin! This has turned out brilliantly, and in such little time! Now, demigods, do be safe! We wish you all the best! And may the gods be with you!"

Everyone loaded the ship and caste off to a millions goodbyes. Some kids teared up.

Annabeth stood at the bow and looked out to the sea beyond, even after everyone had gone below-deck to sleep. That was... almost everyone.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw Percy. She smiled and so did he.

"Hey," she replied. He walked up next to her.

"Beautiful," he said. Annabeth nodded.

"It is."

"I was talking about you," he said. Annabeth blushed, and Percy slipped his hands through hers. She looked into his deep green eyes and about melted at the way he looked at her.

"I've missed you so much," she said truthfully. "It's been so hard."

"I bet it was," he replied. Annabeth sighed.

"Did you remember me at all?" she asked. Percy sighed now.

"I knew very little. I remembered your name and that had some importance in my life, but nothing more. It was very difficult."

"...And you didn't meet anyone at the Roman camp?" he shook his head.

"No, because I didn't know what my past was. Even if I did, I would never had. None of them were my type."

"And what exactly is your type?" Annabeth asked slyly.

"Well," Percy started. "I usually like blondes with hair as curly as a princess's, they have to have gray eye that look like their trying to figure out how to destroy my, be able to tolerate my obtuseness, and stick by my side through think and thin, go into hysteria trying to locate me when I get abducted by a goddess, and kick my but."

Annabeth smiled. "That was... very descriptive."

"Oh, I also have something descriptive," Percy piped. Annabeth looked at him only to find that he was already there closing the gap between them.

Annabeth's heart pounded, her head swam, and she had never felt this whole. The emptiness that was inside of her for the past six months was closing up. Percy's presence was all she needed, but the feel of his soft nightmare-dark hair in her hands... his strong arms around her waist and the feel of his lips touching her.

Annabeth had to admit that Percy had changed dramatically since she first met him. She remembered when she first met him. She had been scraping food away from his mouth along with drool completely out of it. Sh had thought nothing of him then.

Oh, she had thought. He's the one! I can finally get away!

She had not had any romantic feelings whatsoever, but now...Gods, it was everything!

He was no longer the pale, unfit, gangly, pasty skinned dork-boy that had been shoved into her care. Now, he had turned into the strong, than, fit, handsome, courageous, life-saving man she has grown to find irresistible, and she was not ready to let go.

Percy pulled back but still rested his forehead to hers. He was breathing hard and so was she.

"Wait," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You...never told me... what you like... in a guy."

Annabeth pulled him into a kiss before starting her own list, "Well, he has to have the most gorgeous green sea green eyes," she pulled him into a kiss after she listed one thing, "the softest, jet black hair... the kindest heart... the strongest body that's gentle enough to not break anything, but enough to hold up the sky... the tannest skin north of the Virginia's... the most handsome face... and be able to withstand my smart attitude and demanding personality."

Percy laughed and smiled, "I guess I fit the bill?"

Annabeth took inventory of him and nodded.

"Even more."

**Alright! I finished it even when I'm on my deathbed! I can't believe this thing was eight pages on LibreOffice! This has to be my longest one shot ever! Yay! If you like this story and you are ready for the Son of Neptune, comment and favorite and alert! Everything! Spread the love also check out my favorite artist's interpretation of the Percy/Annabeth character change! Links are on my page along with my livejournal and fictionpress!**

**Brooke**


End file.
